Arianne
by MayakoS
Summary: Arianne vit chez son oncle et sa tante un jour 6 intrus vont bouleverser sa vie. Et si Harry Potter conaissait les vrais intentions des deux grands puissants sorciers. Et si un nouvel espions était né ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour !

Me voici pour ma première fiction Harry Potter, ce dernier se trouve être une fille mais selon les choix je pourrais peut être la retransformer en un mec vous choisissez.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à notre vénérée maîtresse J.K. Rowling.

Bref bonne lecture je vous attends après pour les rewievs !

_**Prologue :**_

Si on regardait bien, en ce matin de juillet on pouvait apercevoir, 6 enfants courir dans la rue, on pourrait dire qu'ils jouaient ensemble mais en regardant mieux on remarquait 5 hommes derrière eux qui semblait très en colère.

Viens là sale batard de Malefoy !

Cria l'un des hommes.

Un Malefoy n'est pas un batard, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer un enfant aux yeux gris pâles et aux cheveux d'un blond tirant sur le blanc.

Draco c'est pas le moment !

Désolé Pans'.

Bon les amoureux c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais on fait comment pour les semer ?

Aucune idée heureusement qu'on est chez les moldus ils peuvent pas utiliser leur sort ici.

Bien vu, Théo !

Là une cachette, cria presque la jeune fille nommé Pans' !

Les six enfants se cachèrent dans un jardin derrière une haie. Ils attendirent que leur poursuivants les dépassent pour laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. L'un s'autorisa même à se laisser choir dans l'herbe.

Blaise relève toi bon sang, on n'est pas encore sortit d'affaire, l'ordre va pas tarder à nous retrouver il faut qu'on retourne au manoir du maître.

Le métis aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux d'un chocolat intense se releva tant bien que mal.

Je peux vous aider ?

Les enfants sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, ils prirent de suite une position de défense devant l'agresseur.

Belle synchronisation.

Devant eux se trouvait une jeune fille d'à peu près leur âge c'est-à-dire 7, 8 ans aux yeux d'un vert émeraude et aux long cheveux noir ondulé tombant en cascade dans son dos, l'une de ses mèches cachait la moitié de son visage. Elle avait l'air inoffensive mais dans son regard on pouvait lire une détermination sans faille. SI on l'attaquait, elle n'hésiterait pas à se battre.

T'es qui toi ?

Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question vous êtes dans mon jardin où tout du moins dans celui de mon oncle.

Excuse-le ! Tu as raison moi c'est Mary, celui qui t'as parlé c'est Julien d'ailleurs il devrait être plus poli.

Le blond se rebiffa.

Hey Pa… Mary t'es pas ma mère !

Ils retinrent leur souffle devant la gaffe de leur ami, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de faire faire attention. Alors Mary continua.

Les deux baraqués qui sont derrière s'appellent Mathieu et Thomas, le métis qui a encore posé ses fesses par terre c'est Cayse et le blond aux cheveux long c'est Léo.

Enchantée moi c'est Arianne et vous êtes ici chez mon oncle.

Elle salua les six intrus puis ils entendirent des cris au coin de la rue.

On les avait pas semé ceux là ?

Pourquoi ? Ils vous poursuivent ?

Cayse, tais toi des fois !

Oups, désolé.

Bon pas le temps de bavarder faut qu'on file. Dit Théo.

Entrez vite !

Mais Aria…

Pas le temps de discuter.

La jeune fille les fit rentrer en vitesse à l'intérieur. Elle les fit asseoir dans un salon d'une propreté impeccable. Une fois tous en sécurité elle exigea quelques explications.

Et bien, nos parents sont pas copains avec ses hommes alors pour se venger on nous attaque.

Mais c'est méchant !

Ouf…

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mary ?

Et bien je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Arianne nous parle comme une adulte depuis tout à l'heure nous c'est normal vu nos famille mais elle s'est bizarre.

Pas bête.

Désolé de dire ça mais mon niveau de langage n'est pas votre premier soucis.

Elle recommence…

Tais toi le peroxydé.

Répète un peu la moldue !

Moldu ?

Julien !

Oups !

Entre toi et Cayse je ne sais pas qui est le pire. Bon je suppose qu'on devrait tout te raconter. Pourrions-nous aller dans ta chambre de peur que ton oncle nous surprenne ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Léo sourit et pour la première fois parla à Arianne.

Ne t'inquiète pas la chambre de Cayse doit être pire niveau rangement.

Non c'est pas ça, après tout c'est moi qui fait le ménage mais c'est juste que je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tous y rentrer.

Hey dit qu'on est gros pendant que t'y es, bon Mathieu et Thomas je dis pas mais moi…

Arianne laissa échapper un petit rire.

Non c'est pas ça, elle soupira, bon venez.

Elle les emmena dans le couloir de l'entrée et alors qu'ils continuèrent jusqu'aux marche de l'escalier, Arianne les arrêta et leur montra une petite porte à placard sous l'escalier.

Pourquoi tu nous montre le placard à balai Arianne ?

Mais non Cayse ça c'est ma chambre.

Quoi ! Mais c'est minuscule !

Ah bon et ta chambre elle est plus grande Julien ?

Bien sûr elle doit faire la taille de ton salon.

Waouh génial.

Mary réfléchit puis demanda.

Et chez tes parents elle n'est pas plus grande ?

Toutes les couleurs d'Arianne refluèrent, elle baissa la tête et dit d'une petite voix.

Je n'ai plus de parents.

Oh désolé je ne savais pas…

C'est pas grave, je ne les ai jamais connus et je n'ai pas de photo donc je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemblait mais c'est toujours dur d'en parler.

Et ils sont mort comment ?

Cayse ! Crièrent les autres même Mathieu et Thomas.

Bah quoi ?

Ca ne se fait pas !

Non c'est bon Mary, ils sont mort dans un incendie c'est tous ce que je sais.

Pas grave, on te reproche rien.

Mary posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter et Arianne lui sourit et la remercia.

Bon changeons de sujet, je n'ai pas oublié que vous avez des révélations à me faire. Dit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Ils grimacèrent à se souvenir puis jetèrent un regard noir en direction de Julien. Ils retournèrent au salon le plus lentement possible alors qu'Arianne les pressa de se dépêché. Une fois installé Mary commença.

Bon alors d'abord je voudrais savoir si tu crois à la magie.

Oui car ça me permet de m'évader.

Bien sauf que je vais te dire que celle-ci existe.

Là je vous crois pas du tout.

Laisse-moi continué !

Désolé !

Bref alors, la magie existe et elle côtois ce monde, les sorcier appelle les gens sans pouvoir les moldus. Tu comprends pourquoi Julien t'as traité de tel.

Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes des sorciers.

Exact nous sommes des sangs pur, rajouta Draco.

Sang pur ?

Oui cela signifie que dans nos ancêtres nous avons que des sorciers pas de moldus.

Bien je vous crois pas tout à fait mais je vous fais par je ne sais quel moyen confiance. Vous pouvez faire un tour de magie ?

Non la magie est interdite en dehors des écoles avant notre majorité c'est-à-dire 17ans.

Aah, dit elle déçu, c'est pas grave.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Arianne agrandit ses yeux.

Ils sont déjà là !

Elle se leva précipitamment et se jeta sur la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur.

Il est trop tôt, elle se retourna vers les autres qui s'étaient relevé, cachez vous n'importe où mais il ne faut pas qu'il vous voit !

Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre, ainsi que des jurons lancé par une grosse voix rauque. Arianne attendait dans le corridor alors que les autres s'étaient cachés dans les placards du salon et de la cuisine, Julien avait même atteint la chambre d'Arianne, ils se faisaient le plus petit possible car devant l'air terrorisé d'Arianne, elle ne devait inviter personne ici.

Hey le monstre pourquoi la porte est ouverte ? Je t'ai dis cent fois de la fermer.

Désolé Oncle Vernon.

Arianne baissa la tête devant la colère de son Oncle.

Saleté de gamine, tes excuses je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Il l'a prit par les cheveux et la tira brusquement avant de lui administrer une claque magistrale.

Prépare le déjeuner puis retourne dans ta chambre je ne veux plus te voir avant qu'on soit repartis moi et Pétunia.

Bien Oncle Vernon, tout de suit Oncle Vernon.

L'oncle et la tante d'Arianne se dirigèrent dans leur chambre tandis que Dudley qui était resté derrière avec sa mère s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une gifle puis il courut jusque dans sa chambre. Puis une fois que la famille fut hors de vue elle courut libérer ses invités. Une fois tous sortis, elle leur demanda de se taire.

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel tu te fais toujours traité ainsi, chuchota Draco.

Juste quand je fais une bêtise et j'en fais pas mal mais bon c'est normal.

Non c'est pas normal.

Ah bon ?

Non mais t'es jamais sortit d'ici ?

Rarement.

Et l'école ?

J'y vais pas mais j'apprends discrètement en utilisant les anciens cahiers de Dudley. Bref j'ai un diner à préparer.

Mais c'est pas les elfes de maison qui font ça ?

Les quoi ?

Laisse tomber Arianne c'est sorcier. Est-ce qu'ils repartent après ?

Oui au travail et à l'école. Pourquoi ?

Pour rien bon on va pas te déranger plus longtemps merci de nous avoir aidé.

De rien.

Aux faîtes tu ne parles à personne de magie compris.

Bien, au revoir.

Oui à bientôt.

Ils sortirent tous les six de la maison puis une fois dans la rue Mary du faire face à un blond et un métis qui voulait savoir pourquoi ils étaient partit.

Pour la laisser tranquille après tout si on ne veut pas qu'elle se fasse frapper à nouveaux on devait partir mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'on ne reviendrait pas cette après midi.

Elle sourit, puis quand les garçons eurent comprit le message ils ricanèrent. Ensuite en parlant de tout et de rien ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de rendez vous donner par leur parents.

Arianne s'appliqua à ses tâches quotidiennes une fois ses tuteurs partis, elle rangea la chambre de Dudley fit la vaisselle, le nettoyage, le repassage et dans cette même tâche la sonnette retentit. Surprise d'une venue à cette heure ci, parce que tout le monde le savait bien les jours de semaine personne ne devait se trouvé chez les Dursley. Elle ouvrit un peu la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, des yeux d'onyx avec un nez proéminent, il était habillé tout en noir. Arianne n'ayant jamais vu cet homme ici voulut refermer la porte mais elle fut repousser d'un geste violent. Elle tomba par terre violemment et ferma les yeux sous la douleur de son dos. Des mains lui attrapèrent les épaules, elle se débattit furieusement juste avant d'entendre.

Hey la moldue du calme.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

Peroxydé ?

Le nommé grimaça.

J'aime pas ce surnom.

Bah moi non plus.

J'aime bien cette petite.

Mais père….

Derrière l'homme en noir qui la tenait toujours et Julien qui se tenait agenouillé à coter d'elle, trouvait une version adulte du blond. Ensuite dans son champ de vision apparu les 5 autres enfants qu'elle avait aidés le matin même.

Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici, et vous lâchez moi.

Elle se débattit encore un peu puis l'homme la relâcha en souriant, une fois debout il lui tendit une main pour l'aider mais elle lui jeta un regard noir et se releva toute seule. Mal lui en prit parce qu'une fois relever son dos la fit souffrir et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un gémissement de douleur. Seulement rien qu'à sa tête on pouvait voir ce qui lui arrivait. Alors l'homme en noir lui mit une fiole au contenu bizarre entre les mains.

Tenez buvez ça, cela vous soulagera.

Devant la suspicion de la jeune fille, Julien soupira.

C'est une potion et mon parrain est le meilleure en potion celle-ci, enlève la douleur ce n'est pas un poison. Ah ces moldus je vous jure.

Il se reçut une frappe sur la tête.

Aïe mais…

Il fut coupé par le rire de ses amis et le regard noir d'Arianne.

Mon fils tu te fais battre par une fille.

La version grande de Julien rit de bon cœur ainsi qu'avec l'homme en noir. Le blond bouda dans son coin.

Euh excusez-moi mais qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

Les deux adultes s'arrêtèrent de rire devant la question et la regardèrent rougir et baisser la tête devant l'imposant charisme du père de Julien. Celui sourit puis mis la main sur son épaule puis contre toute attente s'agenouilla à son niveau.

Je vais te poser plusieurs question tu réponds le plus simplement du monde d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, n'osant même pas le contredire car il lui faisait un petit peu peur.

Comment t'appelle tu petite ?

Arianne.

Bien quel âge as-tu ?

8ans.

Où sont tes parents ?

Mort.

Depuis combien de temps ?

7ans.

Est-ce que tu te fais frapper par tes tuteurs ?

Oui.

Pense tu que c'est normal ?

Oui.

Quel est ta passion ?

Danser.

Autre chose ?

Apprendre.

Connais-tu la magie.

Oui.

Depuis combien de temps ?

Ce matin.

Cela te fait il peur ?

Un peu.

Bien ? Comme tu le sais déjà tu as sauvé mon fils et ses amis et je dois te remercier. Tu dois avant tout savoir que dans le monde magique se passe une guerre entre notre maître Lord Voldemort, il lui montra sa marque, et Dumbeldord un fou du glucose. Ce matin nos enfants se sont fait poursuivre par l'ordre du Phénix l'armée de Dumbeldord.

C'est horrible de s'en prendre à des enfants.

Exact mais le fou du glucose s'en fiche complètement. Bon tous ça pour dire que l'on te dira jamais nos vrais prénoms ni nos nom et que tu ne devras jamais dire à personne que l'on s'est rencontrer.

Mais je sais déjà les prénoms de Julien, Mary, Thomas, Mathieu, Cayse et Léo.

Ce ne sont pas les vrais mais ceux qu'on utilise ici moi c'est Philippe et lui c'est Patrick.

Le dénommé Patrick grimaça.

Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer.

Exact bref je continue, étant donné que tu as sauvé nos enfants ils te sont reconnaissant demande leur ce que tu veux jusqu'à leur 11 ans.

Pourquoi 11 ans.

Car après ils vont à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie et ils ne pourront plus en sortir.

Bien de toute façon je ne veux rien.

Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose, une nouvelle situation, de l'argent, du pouvoir ?

Non.

Ils réfléchirent tous une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Julien prenne la parole.

Des amis ?

Qu'est ce que tu racontes Julien elle doit avoir plein d'amis.

Justement non elle ne sort jamais d'ici et quand j'étais dans sa chambre il n'y avait aucun petit mot aucune photo. Juste les cahiers de son cousin et des soldats en plombs.

Bien les enfants vous deviendrez les amis d'Arianne.

Non je refuse on ne peut pas obliger des gens à devenir mes amis.

Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Arianne nous sommes déjà tes amis tu nous force pas.

Mary dis vrai, t'es cool, on est cool !

Cayse !

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?

Ils rirent encore une fois tous ensembles.

Euh c'est possible d'avoir des livres pour apprendre ?

Des livres de cours ?

O…oui.

Bien sûr.

Le père de Julien se releva.

Tu es une grande petite.

Arianne rougit.

Je ne vous ai pas dit aussi que des fois je dois me déguiser en garçon selon mon oncle et je ne veux pas que vous la voyiez ça ne vous dérange pas ?

C'est bizarre comme envie mais si tu veux on te préviendra de nos arriver par message tu n'aura qu'à répondre oui ou non.

Bien merci pour tout.

Mais de rien.

Ah avant qu'on parte encore une chose deux personnes adultes les accompagnerons, ils seront au courant de tous, ça ne sera pas toujours les mêmes donc nous serons amenez à nous revoir.

Bien, au revoir tout le monde.

Elle sourit puis avant d'avoir put faire un geste Mary se jeta dans ses bras ainsi que Julien et tous les autres sauf les deux adultes qui se contentèrent d'une pression sur l'épaule. Elle les regarda partir puis continua ses tâches. Elle était euphorique car elle avait enfin trouvé des amis.

Puis les jours passèrent, les semaines, les mois, elle les vit au moins une fois par semaine et commença à les connaître. Mary devint vite sa confidente, Julien et elle s'appréciait de plus en plus mais se bagarrait le plus souvent pour s'amuser. Léo était un penseur et un intellectuel il l'aida dans ses études et elle dépassa bien vite son cousin qui n'avait pourtant un an de plus qu'elle. Cayse était le blagueur du groupe toujours à dire n'importe quoi pour remonter le moral. Thomas et Mathieu ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais étaient des amis fidèles et loyaux. Elle apprit aussi à connaître les adultes qui les accompagnait même si elle avait un petit faible pour Patrick et Philippe, elle apprit petit à petit à comprendre le point de vue de chacun sur la guerre qui se déroulait. Après avoir longuement réfléchit elle considéra que Lord Voldemort était un homme bon malgré le fait qu'il torturait, le vieux glucosé comme elle l'appelait mentait à la population en disant qu'il voulait asservir les moldus ainsi que les créatures magiques car sont vrai but était juste de lever le voile entre les deux mondes. Elle se dit en secret que si elle faisait partis du monde sorcier elle rejoindrait le maître des ténèbres.

Puis le jour fatidique arriva et Julien lui annonça qu'il ne pourrait plus se revoir car ils entraient à Poudlard en Septembre. Les adieux furent difficiles et contre toute attente, un petit bisou fut échangé entre Julien et Arianne. Un bisou d'adieu avait il dit. Il avait rajouté qu'il penserait toujours à elle, à cette phrase Arianne pleura dans ses bras pendant une dizaine de minutes. Elle les laissa partir puis se réfugia dans sa chambre et pleura.

L'anniversaire de Dudley se passa au zoo et étrangement se jour là, Arianne put pour la première fois parler à un serpent et voir de la magie car la vitre disparut sous ses yeux et son cousin fut enfermer. Choquée Arianne réfléchit puis sourit peut être que la chance était avec elle. Le lendemain, elle ne put à peine se lever tellement on l'avait frappé pour sois disant avoir causé l'accident de Dudley. Elle se força néanmoins, elle avait du courrier pour la première fois de sa vie venant de Poudlard, son visage s'illumina mais un peu trop vu que Dudley lui prit la lettre des mains et la donna à son père qui la déchira en la traitant de monstre.

Je ne suis pas un monstre. Avait-elle rétorqué pour la première fois.

Si et ta cicatrice sur ton front le dit.

Elle plaqua encore un peu plus ses cheveux devant sa cicatrice maudite qu'elle n'avait montrée à personne depuis qu'elle avait les cheveux longs sauf à son oncle, sa tante et bien sur son cousin. On lui répétait souvent que c'était à cause d'elle que ses parents étaient morts et cette cicatrice fut vite devenue sa pire ennemie.

Jours après jours des chouettes firent leur apparition devant la maison, il y avait tellement de lettre qu'ils partirent se réfugié sur une île dans l'océan atlantique mais le jour de son anniversaire à minuit pile un géant fit son apparition en défonçant la porte.

-Bonjour, lui avait il dit, je suis Hagrid. Arianne tu t'es déjà déguiser en garçon n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bien maintenant change toi Arianne je m'occupe de tes moldus, c'est des gens dépourvus de magie.

Elle allait dire qu'elle le savait déjà mais se rappela des paroles de Philippe, si elle dévoilait à Hagrid qu'elle connaissait la magie, ils seraient tous en danger. Donc elle ne put qu'hocher une nouvelle fois la tête. Elle se changea aussi vite que possible attacha ses cheveux d'une façon qu'ils soient courts et désordonnés, mit des lunettes rondes avec des faux verres, elle s'habilla d'un pull et d'un pantalon trop grand pour elle, puis rejoignit le géant qui avait transformé son cousin en cochon, il sourit devant elle puis dit.

Prépare-toi pour Poudlard la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde avec son directeur, Dumbeldord, elle grimaça devant le nom de directeur mais Hagrid ne fit pas attention. Bienvenu dans le monde sorcier, Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon vous avez vu pour le prologue j'ai eu un petit bug de mise en page j'espère que celui là sera meilleur.

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 1**_

**POV Arianne :**

Une fois sortit de la tour dans laquelle je vivais avec mon oncle, Hagrid me fit monter sur une moto.

- Excusez-moi ? Comment on peut rouler sur l'eau avec une moto.

- La magie, Harry, la magie.

Il a dit ça comme si c'était une évidence, moi je voudrais bien mais si je n'avais pas connus Julien et les autres, j'aurais été septique.

Bien malgré moi j'appris que la moto ne roulait pas, elle volait. Les premières minutes je me suis fortement agrippé au géant qui me servait de guide, puis petit à petit je relâchais la pression et regardais tout autour de moi, l'océan s'entendait à perte de vu mais Hagrid au lieu d'aller tout droit, montait dans les nuages. Je caressais un nuage puis pris une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait respirer un air aussi pur. Ici je me sentais libre. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais porter par le vent.

Nous entrions au chaudron baveur avec Hagrid quand un silence pesant se fit, puis d'un seul et même cri ils dirent tous.

-Harry Potter !

J'étais stupéfaite pourquoi tout le monde connaissait mon apparence ainsi que mon nom de garçon. Étrange. Hagrid me fit asseoir à une table après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le barman et un professeur de Poudlard nommé Quirell. Moi je souriais timidement lorsque l'on m'approchait. Que vouliez vous que je dise ? Bonjour ? Quand je ne connais pas je ne parle pas, c'est ma règle d'or, certes transgressé à cause d'une petite bande que je ne citerais pas comme étant celle de Julien. Oups !

Le géant m'expliqua que j'étais connus dans ce monde-ci sous le surnom de survivant, parce que j'avais sois disant tué Voldemort à l'âge de mes un an après qu'il est tué mes parents qui étaient des sorciers. Ce morceau là était difficile à digérer après tout ma tante Pétunia était une moldu donc je trouvais ça très bizarre jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que ma mère était aussi une née moldu mais avec des pouvoirs, une sang de bourbe comme on les appelait ici. Je devais avouer que j'étais assez fière car ma mère a été choisie par je ne sais qui et cette chance n'était pas donnée à tout le monde. Par contre au sujet de Voldemort mon cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure, impossible était le seul mot qui revenait. Je connaissais le but du maître des ténèbres, certes il torturait, il tuait parfois mais jamais il ne se serait attaqué à un enfant sans une bonne raison. Je connaissais les valeurs des mangemorts, jamais ils n'auraient touché à un enfant encore moins un bébé. Ce type d'action ressemblait plus au vieux glucosé, donc c'était un plan foireux et de plus il a tué mes parents. Sérieux ma décision était prise, je serais une espionne ou plutôt un espion je ne savais pas trop comment j'allais m'y prendre mais je savais déjà qu'il ne serait pas impuni. La colère monta en moi mais je fus coupé par mon guide. Il me toucha le front à l'endroit de ma cicatrice.

-C'est pour cela que toi et ta cicatrice êtes célèbre car c'est la preuve qu'IL est mort.

Il devait se trompé car IL, comme il disait, n'était pas mort selon les dire de Philippe. Je lui faisais confiance, de plus mon esquisse de plan tomberait à l'eau si s'était le cas.

Hagrid après son verre de bière je ne sais pas quoi, m'emmena dans l'arrière cour du chaudron baveur. Là-bas se trouvait un cul de sac. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais la seule chose qu'il me dit c'est.

-Magie, Harry, magie !

J'étais impressionnée de voir le mur bougé après qu'il est appuyer sur l'une des nombreuses briques mais j'étais aussi vexée car il me traitait comme un bébé. Je croisais les bras et boudai dans mon coin pas bien longtemps car quelques secondes plus tard j'oubliais tout, mes plans, mes humeurs, tout.

Le chemin de traverse était tout bonnement incroyable. Les tenues des sorciers, l'architecture des maisons et bien sûr la magie qui sortait de partout. On aurait pu se croire dans un rêve et je devais me forcer à croire que tout cela n'était autre que la réalité et que maintenant je faisais partie de ce monde.

Nous traversions la grande rue d'un pas décidé enfin j'essayais d'avoir l'air décidée car tout mon corps voulait courir à droite à gauche pour voir les magasins et leurs produits. Mes yeux s'agrandissaient à chaque fois que j'apercevais rien qu'une étincelle de magie où encore des créatures légendaires tel que les hippogriffes. L'air était rempli de saveur inconnu, c'est vrai que je n'en connaissais pas des masses étant donné que j'étais très rarement sortie de chez moi, mais j'avais le pressentiment que certaines senteurs n'existaient qu'ici.

-Harry, nous allons à Gringotte, c'est une banque dirigé par des gobelins des créatures assez ronchons mais très sur en ce qui concerne les biens personnels, nous irons dans ton coffre où tu prendras l'argents nécessaires affin d'acheter tout ce dont tu auras besoin à Poudlard moi j'irai chercher autres chose mais ceci ne te concerne pas. Bien nous voilà arriver.

J'étais stupéfaite s'il croyait attiser ma curiosité, bah il y était arrivé et de plus j'étais frustré. Qu'était cette chose qui sois disant ne me concernais pas ? Je parierais qu'il le faisait exprès ce stupide géant. Je croisai les bras et réfléchis sur cette chose mais étant étrangère à ce monde, j'étais mal parti pour découvrir l'identité de cette objet. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui était en mon pouvoir c'était l'observation et un peu de fouille. J'arriverai bien à trouver un indice et peut être que j'arriverai à me rendre utile pour la cause sombre. C'était sur cette dernière pensée que je découvris les gobelins, ces êtres de la taille d'un nain mais avec le visage fripé et un long nez, travaillaient dans un silence assez pesant pour le client. Nous avancions sur une espèce de tapis rouge jusqu'au fond de la salle où se trouvait un gobelin entrain de griffonné sur une feuille, il était un peu plus surélevé que les autres, peut être avait il un grade, je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Hagrid se raclait la gorge et le gobelin s'aperçut enfin de notre présence. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

-Ah Hagrid, que me vaut le bonheur de ta visite ?

Ce dernier pencha la tête de mon côté et le gobelin du se coucher sur son bureau et baisser la tête pour me voir. Je savais que j'étais petite mais par rapport à lui j'étais une géante alors il n'avait pas besoin de me faire se sourire suffisant avec ses dents toutes moches.

-Harry Potter, qui aurait cru que j'aurai la chance de vous rencontrer un jour.

-Ouais bah pas moi, marmonnais je.

Il n'eut pas l'air d'avoir entendu et Hagrid prit enfin la parole.

-Harry a besoin de retirer un peu d'argent et moi je suis charger de venir prendre ça.

Il déposa sur le bureau du gobelin une petite feuille tout en lui faisant un regard entendu. Le gobelin prit la feuille et sourit.

-Bien suivez moi !

C'était clair et net, cette chose avait l'air d'être très précieuse et puissante de surcroit, il fallait à tout pris que je la récupère ou du moins avant que je découvre ce que c'était.

Le gobelin nous emmena chercher mon argent en premier et j'étais stupéfaite, encore, de tout ce que mes parents m'avaient laissé. Je retins une larme en remontant dans cette espèce de wagon poussiéreux, ils ne devaient pas connaître le ménage dans le coin. Il nous déposa devant une immense porte puis le gobelin appuya sur un bouton ce qui au son devait déverrouiller plusieurs serrures. L'appréhension montait, que pouvait-il bien se trouver derrière cette porte. Et là je l'aperçus un petit paquet poser sur un pied de stal. C'était donc ça qui l'aurait cru.

Une fois ramené la surface je fis mes achats en compagnie d'Hagrid que me guidait. Ma baguette était sois disant exceptionnel car elle était la jumelle de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. Alors comme ça, il avait d'autres surnom, je voulus rire à cette constatation mais me retint de justesse, ils étaient bêtes quand même ces sorciers.

Le géant pouvait être sympa des fois étant donné qu'il m'avait acheté une chouette d'une blancheur immaculé que j'avais de suite nommé Hedwige. Il m'emmena ensuite à la gare de Londres puis me dit d'aller au quai 9 ¾ et de prendre le Poudlard express qui m'emmènerai à bon port. Il m'avait dit aussi qu'il ne pouvait m'accompagner parce qu'il avait à faire avec ce qu'il avait récupérer à la banque. Et une fois partit je dus me démener pour trouver le quai 9 ¾ , un controleur m'avait même agressé car sois disant j'étais folle. Non mais quel toupet.

Je vis ensuite une famille de roux composé de trois garçons et de deux filles devant un pilier. L'un des garçons s'élança en direction, je voulus crier qu'il allait rentré dans un mur mais ma voix s'étrangla quand il disparut suivit de près par un autre garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, enfin le troisième garçon les suivit.

Je m'approchais discrètement, mais pas assez vu qu'une des deux filles restante me vit et me dit de venir. Elle était un peu enveloppée et ses cheveux roux bouclés étaient courts.

-Tu rentres en première année à Poudlard ?

J'hochais la tête prudemment.

-Bien mon dernier fils aussi, bon tu ne dois pas savoir comment on fait pour rejoindre le quai 9 3/4 . Alors il faut que tu te place juste en face de ce pilier et que tu coures le plus vite possible.

-Mais je ne vais pas m'écraser ?

Elle rit.

-Mais non mon garçon, c'est la magie.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leur magie, moi j'ai été élevé dans ce monde tout ce que je sais je l'ai appris de Philipe et des fois de Patrick quand celui-ci m'adressait la parole. Je la remerciai tout de même puis suivis ses instructions. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie que j'ai vu le mur à deux centimètre de mon nez puis que tout à coup j'ai aperçu un train. A l'intérieur du train, je trouvais un compartiment de libre où je m'installais, puis le dernier garçon roux à avoir passer le mur me demanda s'il pouvait venir. J'aurai voulu rester seule mais j'acceptais quand même.

Nous parlions ensemble pendant tout le trajet, il s'appelait Ronald Weasley mais préférait qu'on l'appelle Ron, je me rappellerai toujours de sa tête quand je lui ai dit mon prénom enfin celui de garçon et qu'il a voulut voir ma cicatrice. Il était plutôt marrant mais à ce que j'ai pu découvrir pour lui Dumbeldor était un grand sorcier ce qui fit tout de suite baissé le peu d'estime que j'avais pour lui et attisé ma méfiance. Il ne fallait pas que je m'endorme, pas après ce que j'avais découvert à son sujet. Je décidai de joué un peu les espionne et lui achetais des friandises pour endormir sa confiance. J'aurai tout le loisir de l'interroger à Poudlard. Une jeune fille avec les cheveux en bataille sur la tête nous demanda si on avait vu un crapaud c'était celui d'un de ses amis. On lui dit que non mais que si on le voyait on lui dirait. Puis elle se présenta sous le nom d'Hermione Granger et dévoila nos identités comme si elle nous connaissait ce qui mit en rogne Ron qu'elle traita comme un ignorant. Ensuite elle nous dit qu'on allait bientôt arriver et qu'il fallait qu'on mette nos robes de sorcier puis elle fila sans un mot.

-Non, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a celle a à nous donné des ordres espèce d'intello.

Je ris sous cape, si elle était une intello comme le disait Ron, elle pourrait peut être me servir.

Nous descendîmes du train quand des cris d'indignations furent poussé derrière nous je voulus me retourner mais Ron m'en empêcha.

-C'est surement Draco et sa bande, il ne faut pas que tu les regarde dans les yeux sinon t'aura à faire à lui alors baisse la tête et c'est tout !

Je suivis ses conseils avec beaucoup de difficultés. Si c'était ce que je pensais je ne devais pas me faire découvrir au risque de détruire ma couverture.

Hagrid nous demanda de le suivre. Comment avait il fait pour être déjà là ? Encore un mystère de plus. Nous montions dans des espèces de barque qui une fois pleine traversait un lac toute seule. La nuit était tombé ce qui nous offrit un spectacle magnifique, Poudlard était immense c'était très impressionnant, les lumières qu'on apercevait des fenêtres du château se répercutaient dans le lac ce qui donnait une impression de tranquillité. Je ne devais pas être la seule à penser cela car aucun bruit ne se fit entendre tout le long de la traverser.

L'intérieur du château encore plus impressionnant que l'extérieur, de plus il décorer et illuminer de toute part, c'était magique. Je dus me pincer pour me montrer que je ne rêvais pas. Nous montions d'immense escalier quand une femme nous interpella d'en haut.

-Bonjour, à tous et à toutes vous serez répartis par le choixpeau dans un instant pour le moment mettez vous en rang et je viendrais vous chercher.

Nous exécutions ses ordres sans discuter car elle n'avait pas 'air commode, Ron me souffla à l'oreille qu'elle était professeur de métamorphose et qu'elle s'appelait Minerva McGonagall.

-Donc Harry fais gaffe si tu ne veux pas te retrouver transformer en crapaud.

-Harry ? Comme Harry Potter ?

Cette voix je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Julien.

- Tais-toi Malefoy !

Alors comme ça j'avais raison, le mec de tout à l'heure n'était autre que Julien. Je me retournais et le revis enfin depuis trois mois, il était entouré des autres comme à son habitude ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un immense bouclier. Ses yeux gris orages lançaient des éclaires en direction du rouquin et chaque membre du groupe avait un regard dur et froid. Je rougis en repensant à nos adieux puis me secouai, Julien ou plutôt Draco ne pourrait rien m'apprendre sur le vieux fou donc il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, je ne savais pas comment faire ou plutôt si je savais mais je ne voulais pas. J'inspirai à fond pour me remettre les idées en place, je devais coute que coute aidé le maître des ténèbres, mes émotions passeraient après. Voilà c'était décidé.

-Tu devrais faire gaffe avec qui tu traîne, Potter. Les belettes ne sont pas recommander.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler ainsi ça me fit un choc et ça me rappela en même temps qu'il était un sang pur et qu'il devait être arrogant. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je ne voulais pas voir cette partie de lui. Mais cela m'aidait à me détacher de lui alors je refluais mes larmes, le regardais dans les yeux et dit.

-Pourquoi tu penses que je serais mieux avec toi ? Me fait pas rire.

-Comment ose tu lui parler ainsi nous sommes des sang purs.

-Oula tu me fais peur. Malefoy, c'est bien ton nom n'est ce pas, je ne savais pas que t'avais besoin d'un bulldog pour te protéger.

-Sale petit…

-Laisse Pans'. Je te pardonne Potter, devient mon ami.

Il me tendit la main et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que je la lui frappai. Il recula, médusé. J'espérais qu'un jour tout cela n'entacherait pas notre amitié. Il me frappa avec son poing, là pour le coup j'étais choqué mais aussi très en colère, seulement je fus stoppé par McGonagall. Elle nous sépara et nous sermonna pendant de longues minutes avant de nous faire rentrer dans la grande salle.

Un ciel magique s'étendait au dessus de nous et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être bouche bée, les quatre grandes tables regorgeaient de monde, s'en était presque suffoquant. Le professeur nous demanda de nous arrêtez au fond de la salle devant la table des professeurs, devant un tabouret avec un chapeau bizarre dessus. Elle se retourna nous faisant face et déclara.

-Vous êtes une nouvelle génération de sorciers et de sorcières, le choipeaux va déterminer la maison à laquelle vous allez appartenir pendant vos 7années d'études à Poudlard, êtes vous loyal et sentimental si sait le cas la maison Poufsouffle vous ouvrira ses portes. Si vous êtes intelligent et réfléchit, la maison Serdaigle aura été faîtes pour vous, si vous êtes rusé et discret, les Serpentards seront vos nouveaux amis et enfin si vous êtes courageux et impulsif, la maison Griffondor vous accueillera. Voici chaque critère maintenant passons à la répartition j'appelle…

Son discours m'avait transporté, elle avait des dons d'oratrices c'était sur et certain. Le choixpeau me fit peur quand il commença à parler mais au fur et à mesure je le trouvai drôle à faire ses mimiques bizarroïdes. Granger alla à Griffondor, Draco à Serpentard. A cette constatation mon choix était déjà fait, je ne voulais pas allez à Serpentard sinon ça serait trop dur.

-Potter Harry !

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce, on dirait qu'il m'admirait alors que je n'avais rien fais, je m'avançai vers le tabouret en tachant de ne regarder que les professeurs et la mon cœur rata un battement. Ce visage je le connaissais c'était celui de Patrick. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il était professeur ? Si oui de quoi ? Mais bien sûr que j'étais bête, je me souvins de la potion qu'il m'a tendu lors de notre première rencontre. D'ailleurs personne ne c'est aperçut que je ne l'avais pas bu mais que je l'avais gardé précieusement. Voyant que je le dévisageais il grogna ce qui me ramena sur terre. J'étais un peu trop dans mes pensées en ce moment.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret et l'on déposa le choipeaux sur ma tête. Je fermis les yeux et entendis dans ma tête.

-Une fille ?

-Oui ça te dérange ? Répondis-je dans ma tête aussi.

-Non pas du tout je suis juste surpris.

-Bon bah maintenant que vous le savez tachez vous de vous taire et de me choisir ma maison.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est coriace cette fille, mais vu les parents ça ne m'étonnes pas. Après tout ils étaient à Serpentard et c'est là où je compte t'envoyer.

-NON ! Criai-je mentalement.

-Mais pourquoi, tu es une espionne donc tu dois être à Serpentard.

Saleté, il connaissait cela aussi, faîtes qu'il ne le répète pas.

-Mon travail est derépartir pas de balancer.

-Bien mais s'il vous plaît je ne pourrai pas bien espionner si je suis à Serpentard il ne faut pas que j'attise la méfiance du vieux fou.

-Hum, tu es courageuse et réfléchit, c'est très dur à départager.

-Pas à Serpentard, pas à serpentard….

On aurait dit que j'incantais dans ma tête c'était bizarre, le choixpeau lui marmonnait toujours sur mes qualités ainsi que mes défauts puis il eut l'air d'avoir enfin trouvé sa réponse et il dit tout haut.

-Ce garçon,…

Ouf il ne m'a pas vendu.

Est têtu et courageux mais aussi assez rusé. Je l'envoie donc à…

Je fermais les yeux sous l'appréhension, on pourrait croire que j'assistai à mon procès ce qui me donna une mauvaise impression.

-GRIFFONDOR !


End file.
